


Force Awakens

by VirusZeref



Series: Enter The Speed Force....Literally [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deity, Dick/Wally is Endgame, M/M, Original Character(s), Original in a way cause I created what they look like my way, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Speed Force, The Speed Force has a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: The Speed Forces makes its appearanceSuperman duck your head, please.





	Force Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Speed Force AU. I'm sorry if the Dick/Wally is not there yet, I'm going based on the series plus this is a slow burn/slow build type fic. Proud of myself, a fic posted yetersday and a fic posted today lol.
> 
> Go me!

Wally stood with Robin watching the other members of the Justice League talk with Superman. Connor stood by himself awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The speedster noticed the look of abandonment in the clone’s eyes as the Kryontanion looked back at him before taking off wherever the hell he was going.

Robin nudged Wally’s elbow getting the other’s attention, gesturing his head to Batman. The Dark Knight looms over the younger heroes, his gaze looking at each one of them.

“You four will not be doing this again”

Barry cut him out, speeding around his own protege, 

“YoushouldhavecalledWallygodforbidyou’renothurtareyou?”

Batman coughed harshly, his eyes narrowing at the speedster who rolled his eyes in return. Typically “Besides the point, we are not happy with you for the way you acted”.

Kaldur frowned, “I’m sorry but we will be doing this again”.

The rest stood determined aside Kaldur refusing to back down from the Dark Knight’s gaze. Bruce sniffed and looked at the other members of the Justice League.

“Very well, then. Time we make a change”

___________________________________________

“Mount Justice was the original Justice League base, but since you all are determined to fight the good fight, it’s yours to keep”.

Dick stood with his mentor watching the others. Kaldur was speaking with Aquaman, Connor was by himself near the wall watching the other Justice League members. The clone’s gaze trailing over to Superman. The Boy Wonder keen ears could hear the Flash and Wally speeding around the mountain, the sound of the fridge quickly opening and closing indicated that the two speedsters raided the kitchen.

For the second time in a row.

Batman coughed at the Flash who smiled sheepishly, Wally standing next to him, munching on a ham sandwich. 

Odd. The two speedsters looked more restless than normal..well normal for them. Maybe Bru-eh...Batman noticed it.

If the Dark Knight did notice, he didn’t question it. He just continued talking, “Red Tornado is willing to stay with you five as your guardian. Black Canary is in charge of training, and I will be deploying you all on missions”

Robin beamed before looking confused, “Wait...the five of us?”

Makes that six, protege of the Bat.

The Justice League immediately jumped into a defensive stance at the voice, the “sidekicks” were standing by their mentors, well most of them were standing by their mentors.

Wally wasn’t.

That voice...he heard it before…

“KF, get over here” Dick hissed at his best friend, but redhead tilted his head in confusion not looking Robin’s way.

“I heard you before..when I successfully redid Uncle Barry’s accident,” Wally said looking around him. “You..protected me?”

_Indeed I did._

I’m the one who made you and the Flash into what you are. Don’t fret I’m not here to take away your gifts.

“Show yourself!” The Dark Knight yelled, a Batarang automatically in his hand. They all hear the voice chuckled, amused.

As you wish, Dark Knight

The mountain shook and the floor rumbled like an earthquake. The lights flicker on and off continuously, and sparks of yellow lightning flickered around the members of the League and the newly created Young Justice team.

Suddenly, Superman was hit with a blur of yellow, orange and scarlet. When the dust cleared, there was a crater where Superman lay face-first. Yet, someone else was there as else.

A woman dressed in a yellow and orange elegant Greek inspired dress stood at the edge of the crater. They glowed with amazing power, electricity sparking all around them. The woman turned and smiled at the speedster, lovingly.

I am the Speed Force


End file.
